


Ambrosia

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rimming, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: I originally wanted this to be Vicki x Ritsuka (and slight Ritsuka x Nikki at the beginning), with Vicki teaching Ritsuka to be assertive when making love and Nikki to be less femdom like when making love with someone younger and inexperienced. But I decided against that but keeping the Ritsuka x Vicki idea in mind for another time.Originally written in 2015 and titled Redemption Song.





	Ambrosia

It was another average day at lunch, except for one thing: Ritsuka was a bit more cheerful than usual. "Ritsuka, are you okay?", Valentine asked her close friend and fellow band mate."I'm fine, Val. Why?" "You usually aren't this cheerful unless we're at Suicide's place and we're writing music", she said. "Ya know Jamie and Shane said the same thing in 1st period", he replied. 

"So what happened?", Valentine asked trying to figure out this change in mood in Ritsuka. "You got a pet?", Valentine guessed. "Nope" Ritsuka said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, you got laid last night?", she asked. "Yup.", he said. "That woman you're living with put the moves on you?"she asked slyly. "No, Raven's out of town. Her sister took my virginity.", Ritsuka said. "So...how as your first time?", Valentine asked. "It was amazing, even though she practically threw herself on me.", he said. 

"Hmmm...What does she look like?" Valentine asked, curious about the woman who took her friend's virginity. "She has short black hair, multiple piercings, nice child-bearing hips, thick thighs, perfect tits and and even more perfect ass." Ritsuka replied, describing Nikki. "Holy shit, a MILF banged you last night! A gothic one at that too?", Valentine said in excitement. "Did you tell Jamie and Shane?", she asked. "I don't feel like telling them about me getting laid.", he replied. "Besides they probably wouldn't shut up about it.", he added. "Good point", she said. The bell rang signaling that the lunch period was over. "I guess I'll see you later V", Ritsuka said, heading back to his 3rd period class. "Catch ya later, Ritsu!", Valentine said heading in another direction. 

Meanwhile, Nikki was recalling those guilty feelings about practically throwing herself on Ritsuka that she shook off earlier. 'I know he said he liked it, but did I really have to take advantage of him like that?', she thought to herself. "I don't deserve to call myself a woman, if I'm going to do something like that to boy like him because of my own selfish desires.", she said. 

Vicki was exiting the shower when she heard her roommate talking about she didn't deserve to call herself a woman. Drying herself off and not bothering to put clothes on or covering up her nude form, she went to the living room to console her roommate. "Nikki, what's wrong?", Vicki asked, sitting next to Nikki. "You know that boy who's staying with us...", Nikki began. "What about him?", the busty woman asked. 

"We had sex last night, and I kinda forced myself on him.", Nikki said, with the pangs of guilt in her voice. "That is probably the worst idea you've had and gone through with" , Vicki said, shaking her head. "You should have tried being more romantic with him, Nikki."she added. 

"Thanks, Vicki.", said Nikki, hugging her nude roommate. "No problem, Nikki.", Vicki said winking at her. "Yea, sure. Maybe I might let you join in, next time.", she joked back. 

"But seriously, how good is he?", Vicki asked about Ritsuka. Elsewhere, Ritsuka sneezed. "Hey dude, are you okay?", a classmate asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern.", Ritsuka said. 'The hell was that about' he thought. 

"Oh, gosh. Even though I was in control: he is so good and he came a lot. I might let him fuck my ass.", Nikki said getting turned on, something her roommate didn't ignore, by the thought of Ritsuka pumping her phat ass full of cum. 

"For someone who was feeling guilty about taking advantage of a boy that's about half her age , you're not anymore." Vicki said as she reached down in Nikki's pants to finger her pussy. "Sh-shut up, Vickiiii!", Nikki moaned as Vicki pleased her with her fingers. "Nikki, do you really like him or are you using him to replace your ex-husband?", Vicki asked. "N-no I'm not using Ritsuka to replace M-mitch!", she stammered as Vicki continued to finger fuck her pussy until she almost came.

"Prove it to him, apologize for taking advantage of him.", Vicki said stopping her actions as Nikki was almost to her breaking point. "Vicki, he said he lik...." Nikki began. "He's probably confused and besides he's a teenager. Most teenagers are good at hiding their emotions, so he could be lying.", Vicki said, interrupting her roommate. "Sh-shut up, you're w-wrong." Nikki said, holding back her orgasm. 

"Ask him how he truly feels if I'm wrong. If he's not lying to you, you can get me back for this. If he was, don't touch him again without his say-so.", Vicki said. "And if you do touch him, just know that I won't hesitate to tell Raven.", she added. 

"Not only did you fuck with me, you're betting and blackmailing me if I'm possibly wrong?!", Nikki yelled, . "You kinda deserve to be fucked with after what you did to him, you horny bitch." Vicki said teasingly. "Oh, fuck you, Melony", Nikki teased back, pinching Vicki's pierced nipples as slight payback. "Oww...but we do have a deal, right?", Vicki asked, rubbing her nipples. "Yea, we have a deal.", Nikki said, getting up to go out. 

'Goddamned Vicki. Who the hell does she think she is?', Nikki thought leaving her house. 'I mean....I did deserve it for being horny bitch, but I'd rather have the person I hurt to do those things to me.', she thought getting into her car. As she started her car, Nikki thought back to this morning, when she asked him about last night. His emotions didn't betray his words, and his beautiful blue eyes showed his honesty. One thing she loved more than an attractive person, was an honest person. 

She was less pissed off with Vicki's little "game" with her, and began to focus on the half-demon that had her heart before they even met. She knew Vicki was wrong about her and Ritsuka's feelings towards one another and that she had no reason to worry. 'But I'll play her little game, just to entertain her shit. But how to get her back?', she thought driving off to a nearby store for a pack of cigarettes. 

~back with Ritsuka~  
'Man this class is boring as all hell', Ritsuka thought as he sat through a lecture in history class. To prevent any further boredom, he got out his sketch book and began doing some random doodles. 'I wonder how Nikki is doing right now.', Ritsuka thought as he drew sketches in his sketch book. 

"Ritsuka, are you getting this?" Shane asked turning to his friend. "I've gone through this history book so many times and plus I've gotten the notes from Val, I know this stuff.", Ritsuka replied. Shane noticed one the sketches that Ritsuka was working on, and one that a appeared to be a curvy goth woman caught his attention. "Hey, who is this based on?", he asked. Ritsuka blushed when he realized that he was pointing at the sketch of the woman. "That one is based on Raven's sister. I'm staying with her while Raven is on vacation with her girlfriends.", he said. 

"Am I gonna meet her anytime soon?", Shane asked upon hearing about Nikki. "Well, she is picking me up from school for the next two weeks...if you wanna meet her, you can.", Ritsuka said. "Any questions about the lecture?", the teacher asked. No one raised their hand to speak. "Okay, the lecture is over. The rest of the class period is yours.", the teacher said, returning to her desk. 

"So is she married?", Shane asked. "No, she's single.", Ritsuka said. "Oh, that reminds me: whatever happened to that girl I used to see you with?", Ritsuka asked. "You mean, Brooklyn? She dropped out and we live together", Shane said. "Interesting, have you two...ya know, finally hit it off?" Ritsuka asked. "Yea, we did it a couple months ago. She did this thing with her...."Shane started before Ritsuka cut him off. "I just wanted to know if you and Brooklyn had sex, that's all.", Ritsuka said. "I didn't want to know about what she did with her mouth." "Whoops, my bad dude.", Shane said shrugging his shoulders. 

The bell rang and the two walked to the front of the school building. "What is she like, Ritsuka?" Shane asked, wanting to know about Ritsuka's temporary guardian. "She's a nice lady. She knows how to cook very well." Ritsuka replied. "Is she better than Raven?", he asked. "I dunno, they're both on the same page imo", Ritsuka said, walking out of the school building. "Does she have a nice car?", Shane asked as the two watched cars waiting for their respective rides. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice car." 

"Is that it right there?", Shane said pointing a black Mustang pulling up. "Yea, that's it right there. How'd you know?", Ritsuka asked. "You said it was a nice car, Ritsuka. So I put two and two together." Shane said laughing. "Now come on I wanna meet this woman you're staying with." Ritsuka and Shane walked to the car to see Nikki. "Hey Ritsuka, who's your friend?", Nikki said, as she puffed on a cigarette. 

"This is my friend, Shane.", Ritsuka said, introducing Shane who waved at Nikki. "Ritsuka why didn't you tell me she was hot in person?", Shane asked. "Fuck, if I know."Ritsuka joked back. "Whelp, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow bro." Ritsuka said, hugging his friend before getting into the car with Nikki. 

"Ritsuka...I need to be sure of something.", Nikki began as she started driving. "I have a feeling that it's about last night?", Ritsuka said with a sigh "Well, yes it is about last night.", she said. "You don't need to ask me again: I liked it. Plus, I've kinda fantasized about an older woman being the one to take my virginity." he said, smiling. "You're not hurt all?", she said with a sigh of relief. "No, not all. I would have ran away if I was hurt by you, Nikki.", Ritsuka said. Nikki looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. "Why? Did you want to know again?" Ritsuka asked. "Someone thought it was a good idea to fuck with me after accusing me of using you because of how quick I fell for you.", Nikki said. "Vicki?", Ritsuka asked. "Yea, her.", she said. 

"Also, I'm sorry I came on to you like that.", Nikki said. "It's okay.", Ritsuka said, pecking Nikki on the cheek. "Ya know, I was thinking about letting you have a bit more fun when we get home.", Nikki said seductively. "What do you mean by that?" Ritsuka asked. "Maybe, I'll let you pound my phat ass.", she said getting turned on. "Really?", Ritsuka said blushing and becoming visibly aroused. "I see someone's turned on as well.", Nikki said looking at Ritsuka's bulging crotch like a sweet treat. "C-can w-we wait to get h-home?" Ritsuka stammered as Nikki teased him. "Anything for you, my cherry.", Nikki said as she drove to her home. 

"Can I get a cigarette?", Ritsuka asked. "Whoa, you smoke? Does Raven know about this?", Nikki said as she gave Ritsuka a cigarette. "She knows, can you light me?" , he said as Nikki lit the cigarette. "About me fucking your butt....did you mean that?", Ritsuka asked, exhaling the cigarette smoke. "Ritsuka, I mean it.", Nikki said, winking. 

The car stopped in Nikki's yard and the two got out and walked to the door with Ritsuka close behind Nikki. 'The hell is that poking against my ass', she thought before realizing that Ritsuka was behind her, grinding his clothed erection against her clothed rear end. "Ritsuka, can't you wait until we get inside?", she said opening the door. "Sorry, Nikki....", Ritsuka said backing up a bit. "Next time, tell me. Now, come on inside.", she grabbing Ritsuka's hand. 

"Ahh, I see that you two are back." Vicki began before noticing several things: Ritsuka and Nikki were holding hands and look of arousal on both of their faces. "Beat it, Vicki or you can stay here and watch us fuck. Your choice.", Nikki said as she let go of Ritsuka's hand and began undoing his belt and pants, freeing his erection from the confines of his boxers. 

'Holy shit, that's huge!', Vicki gasped as she saw Ritsuka's hard nine and a half inch cock. 'I take it that she's watching the show, then.', Nikki thought as she got down on her knees and began to suck Ritsuka's dick. "Mmmm, that's amazing..." , Ritsuka moaned as Nikki bobbed her head up and down on the cock. Vicki was amazed at how Nikki sucked Ritsuka's cock. "Damn, your mouth is so warm and wet. I think I'm gonna get some more enjoyment out of this.", he said thrusting deeper into her mouth. 'Oh, god...this teenage boy is getting pretty bold.', Nikki thought as Ritsuka thrusted in and out of her mouth. "Fuck, I'm gonna....", he growled as he pushed Nikki's head down to the base of his cock, her septum adorned nose touching his smooth and hairless pelvis, pouring thick loads of cum down the goth MILF's throat.

Panting, Ritsuka pulled out of her mouth and rubbed the remaining cum on her lips. "That was delicious, my little cherry...", Nikki said, licking her lips and savoring the bittersweet flavor of his cum. 'He's still hard after cumming in her mouth. This boy must have some unbelievable stamina.', Vicki thought as she watched Ritsuka pull out of Nikki's mouth. "Before you fuck my asshole...use your tongue", Nikki said with lust radiating in her voice, getting up on the couch and wriggling her phat booty in Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka quickly removed her black skinny jeans and thong and buried his face directly in her massive ass cheeks and his tongue in her pink hole. "Fuck yessssssss!", Nikki moaned Ritsuka as kissed and ate her asshole out. "Oh fuck, you're sooooo good at this.", she said in ecstasy as Ritsuka's wet tongue darted in and out of her hole. Sufficiently coating her asshole with his saliva, Ritsuka got up and began stroking his cock in anticipation of fucking the older woman's ass.

"Ritsuka, are you ready to stuff my phat ass with that big fat cock of yours?", Nikki asked. Without hesitation, Ritsuka quickly jammed his cock in the goth MILF's tight asshole. "O-oh my fuuuuck, it feels like I'm melting!", Nikki moaned in ecstasy as Ritsuka penetrated her big phat ass. "Start thrusting slowly, Ritsuka.", she said with as she began to become accustomed to the huge rod in her asshole. "Ngh, fuck!", she grunted as Ritsuka began thrusting. "Fuck, Nikki! Your ass is so tight!", he said as his nine and a half cock slowly slid in and out of her tight asshole. "It feels soooooo good!", Nikki moaned, as her cherry slowly pounded her big round MILF booty. Hearing the goth MILF's moans of pleasure from having anal sex, Ritsuka decided to pick up the pace and fuck her asshole a little harder. "Do you like that, Nikki?", he asked as he hammered her phat white ass. "F-fuck yes, Ritsu...", the thick MILF moaned her voice slurring as she came from the pleasure she was receiving from the teenage boy.

'I've never seen her like this before....', Vicki thought as she watched Ritsuka and Nikki fuck like they were animals in heat and the sounds of sweat soaked flesh slapping against each other permeating the living room. 

"Nikki, is it okay if I cum in your ass?", Ritsuka asked, feeling his impending release. "Go ahead! Give my ass a nice thick creampie.", Nikki moaned as her big white ass slapped against his pelvis. Ritsuka gripped her wide childbearing hips as he pounded the thick goth MILF's big white ass erratically. "Ngh, cumming!", the boy growled as came inside of the older woman. "Ha...ha...that was....fucking amazing.", he said as his softening cock slipped out of Nikki's cream filled asshole. "You were...pretty impressive yourself, my cherry.", Nikki said as she felt Ritsuka's cum oozing out of her ass. "I...love...you", Ritsuka said as he held Nikki. "I love you, too Ritsuka", Nikki said as she kissed his cheek.

"I guess I was wrong about your feelings for him...", Vicki said as she watched Ritsuka and Nikki lie together, before walking off to her room.


End file.
